You'll Never Know
by baileybubbles
Summary: You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away... Two-shot
1. How Much I Love You

**Disclaimer: ****I was inspired by the 'person A singing **_**You Are My Sunshine **_**while holding dying person B in their arms. I don't own the characters!**

**...**

Murderer. Psychopath. Killer. Clown criminal Harley Quinn had been called them all. But now, lying here in the middle of the gag factory, her home, blood flowing from the three shots in her stomach, she remembered her past. When she became the woman she was now.

She was born Harleen Francis Quinzell. She remembered walking into Arkham Asylum that first day and seeing the clown in his cell. She remembered him flirting with her, their sessions together where she got to know him. Where she fell in love with the green haired, psychopathic, murderous, clown prince of crime. The last morning she woke up who she was. She was Doctor Harleen Francis Quinzell. She remembered Batman bringing him to Arkham that one time, bloodied, battered, and bruised. And Doctor Quinzell had lost it. Lost all sanity and links to her previous life. It wasn't Doctor Harleen Francis Quinzell that had freed him the moment after that. It had been the woman she was now: Harley Quinn.

She watched as her home grew ablaze, her vision growing fuzzier and fuzzier. Her breathing grew slow and heavy as she heard screaming around her.

"Well Bats, it's been a bunch of laughs, but I think it's time to go!" she heard the clown prince of crime call out. "Come on, Harl, time to skedaddle."

"Puddin'?" Harley croaked

"What are you waiting for, kid, let's go!" he hollered.

She opened her mouth to say something, but choked on her own blood. After that, all she could hear were the flames closing in around her, her breath, and the blood pounding in her head. She figured that Joker had left her for dead, just like all of those other times he had left her for the bats and the Gotham City Police. She closed her eyes as she prepared to meet what lies beyond.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes to find the love of her life lifting her into his lap. "Harl?"

He brought his hand to her face. As he took his hand away from her face, she noticed that her white make-up was coming off because of her perspiration. Smudges of white face powder, blood red lipstick, and black face paint covered his gloves.

"Very funny, Harley, you minx," he laughed. "You always were a riot." Harley coughed out more blood and where the bullet wounds were, blood was being absorbed by the costume. And that's when the clown prince of crime knew that these were his last moments with Doctor Harleen Francis Quinzell. With clown criminal Harley Quinn.

"Joker!" she heard the cries of the Batman echoing through the room. A crash. The green haired man didn't look up at his foe. And in that moment, Harley felt special. It wasn't every day that he paid no attention to the Bats so he could tend to her. To him, killing Batman was always more important than his Harley.

"Puddin'," was all she could say.

"This is no joke," he murmured and took one of her gloved hands. He squeezed it tightly. She squeezed back, faintly.

"Puddin'," she repeated softly, her voice getting fainter, vision fuzzier, breathing slowing.

"Harley, stay with me," he said, shaking her. "You aren't going to die. Not now. Not until I tell you to die. Not until I pull the trigger."

"It wasn't your trigger to pull," Harley whispered. Joker wiped off some more of the black face paint to reveal her aquamarine blue eyes, coming in and out of focus. He took off her hat as well, letting her blonde hair fall around her head and into his lap.

"You are my sunshine," he murmured the song to her. "My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

And Joker sang to her. The building collapsing all around them. Batman evading falling debris to try and reach the two clowns in the center of the room. And for this moment, Harley knew this was how she wanted to die: in the arms of the man she had fallen in love with since the first day they had met.

As the Joker neared the end of the song, Harley's breathing slowed. Her eyes still looked into his, but she seemed distant. Far off.

"You never know, dear, how much I love you," he sang to her. "Please don't take my sunshine away."

He held her closer against his body.

"I love you," she whispered. She saw tears streaking his face. The light in his eyes were gone. The ever-present grin on his face wiped away.

"Please don't take my sunshine away."

And those were the last words that Harley Quinn knew.


	2. Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

**Disclaimer: ****I was inspired by the 'person A singing **_**You Are My Sunshine **_**while holding dying person B in their arms. I don't own the characters!**

_One week later_

"Where's the clown?" Batman asked, looming behind Poison Ivy. She was tending to her extravagant collection of plants.

"Where do you think?" Ivy said, patting dirt around a new sprout.

Batman swooped past her up two flights of stairs to the complete top of the greenhouse. He turned into a long corridor and stopped in the doorway.

It had bunches of candy cane tulips, hellebores, and red hollyhocks engulfed the walls. Black bleeding hearts and black baccarat roses hung from the ceiling. It was a hallway of flowers, and at the end, was a circular room. And at the center of that circular room was a mahogany coffin, with a light layer of white lace over the center. Kneeling in front of the coffin, was the Joker.

The Batman moved soundlessly down the hallway and stopped behind his nemesis. But, just like he always does, the Joker noticed.

"What do you want, Bat Brain?" he said.

"The jewels," Batman said holding out his palm. "Give them to me."

"She loved jewels," Joker said, "Diamonds were her favorite."

"Harley's gone, Joker," Batman replied, placing his hand on the Joker's shoulder. "It's been a week. You need to move on. Believe me, I know how you—"

"No, you don't!" the Joker snaped, bolting upward and turning on the Batman. "You have no goddamn idea what it's like."

"Since when have you ever felt this way about Harley Quinn?" Batman asked.

The Joker opened his mouth, as if to protest, only to close it back up again. He turned back to the coffin and placed his hand on the wood. He sighed.

"She was the only one," he said. "Who really cared."

He took the lace off of the coffin and lifted up the mahogany lid and gazed down into the coffin. Batman walked over and peered down into the coffin at the dead Harleen Quinzell.

Her blonde hair was spread out over a bed of red, black, and white roses. She had on a plain white dress, and her feet were bare. It reminded the batman of a little girl skipping around in a park, laughing and smiling. Half of her face was done up in Harley Quinn makeup, the other half, was perfectly human. What used to be peachy skin, and pale pink lips, was now a pale face with blue lips. Under her crossed arms was her costume, along with her hat.

The Joker brought his hand to her cheek. "She's so cold," he said, a sad look in his eyes. "The only one. My Harley."

"Joker…" the Batman said.

"Leave me alone Bat," the Joker snapped, not taking his eyes away from Harley. "Just leave me be."

"I need the jewels," Batman said.

"Batman, give him a break," Ivy said from behind the duo.

"Pamela—"

"I will show you the exit," Ivy said, gripping the Bat's arm, and pulling him out of the room, leaving the Joker alone with his Harley. As Poison Ivy and the Batman left the room, they could hear the Joker's voice echoing down the hallway.

"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

And in that moment, the Batman felt a tear spill down his cheek. For Harley Quinn, and for the Joker's sorrow.

"Please don't take my sunshine away."


End file.
